


Date Night

by anamiii



Series: Prompt Party 2019 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, It's all fluff, OQ being their cute little fluffy selves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Robin cooks dinner for Regina but things don't go exactly as he planned.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy little ficlet for day 2 of Prompt Party
> 
> Prompt 73
> 
> Thanks for the beta AJ!

“Shit, shit, shit,” Robin cursed as he pulled out the now burnt to a crisp roast from the oven. He had ruined their date night. He should have stuck to his guns and done this out in the forest over an open fire instead of this  _ kitchen _ . He glared at the oven. Now what? Regina was going to be home any moment and he had nothing edible for dinner. What was he going to do now? 

He looked at the chicken, maybe he could save part of it... He pulled a knife and started to pull off the burnt pieces only to find more burnt pieces. Robin groaned and pulled open the fridge, what could he do in the next ten minutes that would save their night? 

He spies the container of leftovers from last night. Maybe he can just make this look like it was something he did. Pulls out the chicken from it, there’s not much but it’ll do. And throws in the leftover broccoli into his overly watered down mashed potatoes. This is awful. Absolutely awful. But what else can he possibly do? 

Robin scratches his head and opens the pantry locating the mini donuts and chocolate chips,  _ at least dessert will taste somewhat decent _ . He’s just about to drop the chocolate chips in the bowl when he hears the door open. Regina’s home. Shit. This is going to be awful. 

He quickly dumps the whole bag of chocolate chips over the donuts and races out to the foyer to great his perfect girlfriend. His girlfriend who will no doubt hate everything about this meal except the chicken she cooked herself last night. 

Regina smiled at him as he walked over and dipped down to peck her lips,. “Milady, hope your day went well.” 

She leaned up for another kiss, never really being able to get enough of this man,. “It was fine, good to be home though. And I’m starved, I can’t wait to see this special dinner you have been slaving over.”

Robin chuckled nervously,. “I wouldn’t hold it to your standards, but it’s edible.”

“I’m sure it’s great,” she rubbed his arm lovingly and walked into the kitchen with him. She bit her lip at the sight in front of her. “This looks…”

“I’m sorry, Regina, I really tried. But that bloody thing you call a cooking device is absolutely horrendous and ruined everything,” Robin spit out. 

Regina laughed and cupped his cheeks pulling him down for a kiss. “Let’s just order a pizza.” 

“I love you.” He scooped down, lifting her up onto the counter and kissing her deeply. Even when he was a royal screw up she made it all better. 


End file.
